Unleash the Magic
"Unleash the Magic" is a song from My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. It features Principal Cinch and her team of Shadowbolts rallying her team and urging them to cheat to win. The song was performed by Cinch's voice actress Iris Quinn, Twilight Sparkle's singing voice Rebecca Shoichet, and a chorus as the other Shadowbolts. Lyrics I realize that you've always been an outcast It's not everyone at school who likes to think To find a student that's like you I've had one or maybe two But the good ones disappear before I blink (Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) Now, I understand you have your reservations (oh-wuh) It's hard to have a brain as large as yours (oh-oh-oh-oh) But if we don't win these games Well, I think I've made it plain What will happen if we have the losing scores! (Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) Unleash the magic, unleash the magic If we lose, then you're to blame (Ah, ah-ah-ah) They all have used it, maybe abused it (Ah-ah-ah) So then why can't we do the same? (Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) Call it power, call it magic If we lose, it will be tragic More important is the knowledge we'll have lost (Oh-oh-oh-oh) A chance like this won't come again You'll regret not giving in Isn't understanding magic worth the cost? (Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) Unleash the magic, unleash the magic We're not friends here after all Our only interest in this business (Ah-ah-ah) Is seeing Canterlot High School fall (Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh) What I'm suggesting's very simple And since it's win-win on all scores You only want to learn about the Magic that you have stored And as for me and all the others We only want what we deserve That our school will clinch the win And my... ...legacy will endure Unleash the magic, unleash the magic If we lose, then it's a crime But we can win it if you begin it (Ah-ah-ah) It's up to you to not fail this time Unleash the magic, free the magic now Unleash the magic, free the magic now Imagine all I'll learn by setting it free If both teams are ready... Unleash the magic, free the magic now Unleash the magic, free the magic now And now winning these games depends on me Unleash the magic, free the magic now Unleash the magic, free the magic now And what doors might open if I try to use it last event of the Friendship Games begins... Unleash the magic, free the magic now Unleash the magic, free the magic now But the magic's what I really want to see no! Unleash the magic, free the magic now Unleash the magic, free the magic... Unleash the magic, free the magic... Now! Gallery Images Shadowbolts_marching_toward_Twilight_EG3.png Principal_Cinch_singing_under_a_spotlight_EG3.png Shadowbolts_push_Twilight_into_a_corner_EG3.png Cinch_singing_"it_will_be_tragic"_EG3.png Cinch_"what_I'm_suggesting's_very_simple"_EG3.png Cinch_"you_only_want_to_learn_about"_EG3.png Cinch_guiding_Twilight_forward_EG3.png Videos Official Unleash The Magic MLP Equestria Girls Friendship Games! HD|Film Unleash the Magic|Soundtrack Covers Unleash the magic (Cover by Elias Frost)|Elias Frost Unleash the Magic (GhostXb Remix Feat Wubcake + Many More)|GhostXb, Feat Wubcake & Many More Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Hero/Villain Numbers Category:My Little Pony Songs